Ben 10 Crossover Challenge
by phantom00
Summary: Crossover Challanges, please pm or leave a review of you accept a challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge 1**

**Ben 10 Marvel/DC Crossover Challenge**

When Ben finds the Omnitrax, instead of turning him into different aliens it turns him into different heros and/or heroines.

Rules:

Starts at canon ages

Optional: Include villains from the Marvel or DC universe to challenge Ben.

**Challenge 2**

**Ben 10 Tomb Raider Crossover Challenge**

Ben 10 loses his parents in a tragic plane accident and gets stranded on a deserted on an deserted island shortly after Lara Croft loses her parents.

Rules:

Ben/Lara Pairing

**Challenge 3**

**Ben 10 Highschool of the Dead Crossover Challenge**

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are in Japan when the dead start attacking the living and must team up with others to survive.

Rules:

Takes place during Ultimate Alien

Have zombie aliens

**Challenge 4**

**Ben 10 Marvel Crossover Challenge**

When Ben loses everything, he is flung to the Marvel universe when he is needed most. Will he come to grip with the lose of his loved ones?

Rules:

Ben is atleast 18 years old

Ben/Carol Danvers pairing

**Challenge 5**

**Ben 10 Overlord Crossover Challenge**

After loosing their previous master, the minions summon Ben Tennyson to be their new master.

Rules:

Goodish Ben

Strong Ben

Gwen must arrive in the new world, when is up to you

Optional: Kevin appears too

**Challenge 6**

**Ben 10 Ranma Crossover Challenge**

While fighting a baddie in China, Ben falls into the spring of the drowned girl.

Rules:

Takes place before the events of Omniverse

Optional: Other character(s) can fall into various springs

**Challenge 7**

**Ben 10 Teen Titans Crossover Challenge**

Six teenagers, never meant to meet, are inevitably brought together when a wayward girl from another world crashes down in Jump. After fending off an alien invasion, not fighting as six heroes, but as one team, an ex-sidekick, an extraterrestrial, a changeling, a cyborg, a mage, and a hero who lost everything. Together they each found something they were looking for, a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge 8**

**Ben 10 Attack On Titan Crossover Challenge**

Ben gets transported into the world of the Titans, just before the battle of Trost, and he jumps in to help out.

Rules:

Strong Ben

**Challenge 9**

**Ben 10 Harry Potter Crossover Challenge**

During a fight with Vilgax a young (pre-hogwarts) Harry get infused with alien dna and access their powers and Ben mentors him in training.

Rules:

Harry has powers of at most 5 of Ben's aliens

Strong Harry

Ron, Molly, Snape Bashing

Manipulative Dumbledore

Mentor/Big Brother Ben

**Challenge 10**

**Ben 10 Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

After an accident with a worm hole Ben winds up the planet Felucia where he saves the Jedi Aayla Secura from order 66...

Rules:

Ben/Female Jedi Pairing

Ben Rebel Hero

**Challenge 11**

**Ben 10 Justice League Crossover Challenge**

An alien invasion is happening and it's to big for a single hero to stop and it's up to a group of heroes to stop the invasion and save the Earth.

**Challenge 12**

**Ben 10 Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Ben has become an Avenger and his dream was shattered when the Superhero registration bill has passed and lines have been drawn, now it's hero vs hero. Unfortunatly for him he and his superhero girlfriend are on opposite sides.

Rules:

Ben/Carol Danvers Pairing

**Challenge 13**

**Ben 10 X-Men Crossover Challenge**

Ben never received the Omnitrax but instead it was his x-gene activation that caused him to turn into all those different aliens.

**Challenge 14**

**Ben 10 Marvel/DC Crossover Challenge**

Ben went to Vegas to celebrate his latest victory over Vilgax and he winds up drunk and gets married to superheroine(s)/villian(s).

Rules:

No M/M or Purely F/F pairings

Optional Multiple pairings for Ben

**Challenge 14**

**Ben 10 Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

Ben gets teleported to Jabba's Palace, ending up in the Rancor Pit the same time as the female Twi'lek dancer Oola and must use his powers to save her.

Rules:

Takes Place before episode VI

Ben/Oola Pairing


	3. Chapter 3

**Challenge 15**

**Ben 10 Hellsing Crossover Challenge**

While on a trip in England Ben gets caught up in the Hellsing organization and now he helps fights vampires and their undead minions...

Rules:

Ben/Seres pairing

**Challenge 16**

**Ben 10 Power Rangers Crossover Challenge**

While invistigating clues in Angel Grove about possible a possible alien criminals Ben and crew teams up with the Power Rangers to foil Rita's newest plan to overthrough the rangers.

**Challenge 17**

**Ben 10 X-Men Crossover Challenge**

Instead of getting the omnitrax at 10, his Anodite heritate awakens and Magneto wants to use Ben's powers for his own purpose and the X-men attempt to stop him.

**Challenge 18**

**Ben 10 Digimon Crossover Challenge**

When Ben discovers the omnitrax, he doesn't turn into aliens, he turns into digimon.

**Challenge 19**

**Ben 10 One Piece Crossover Challenge**

Ben has lived in the One Piece world where he ate a devil fruit that allows him to turn into his different aliens. While trying to be a 'hero' he joins the marines but is disgusted at the corruption that is in the marines and becomes a pirate to fix the system. On his journey he meets up with the straw hats.

Rules:

Ben becomes a member of the straw hats

Ben is considered one of the strongest members alongside Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji

Ben joins before Loguetown

Ben has no more than 10 alien forms before timeskip

**Challenge 20**

**Ben 10 DC Comics/Justice League Crossover Challenge**

An Alien invasion has come to Earth and a group of heroes has to band together to save the earth from being enslaved.

**A/N: Rocker on (Guest) asked me to put up a posting for those who accepted my challenges, the answer is that I will once someone informs me that they want too accept the challenge**


	4. Authors Note

Author u4711188 has accepted challenge 14.


End file.
